


Not His Father

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-15
Updated: 2005-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex finds home right when he needed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not His Father

## Not His Father

by Lena

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/supesville/>

* * *

This is my second fic. You can't get enough woobie Lex, and woobie Lex can't get enough of anything. Feedback is always appreciated. 

* * *

Lex had spent the morning making phone calls and returning e-mails. Being Saturday, he decided that that was enough work for today and he could spend a couple hours working out. After shutting down his computer, he heard the office door click open. 

"Lex, my son, hard at work, are you?" 

He had not expected a visit from his father, and was not pleased. 

"No Dad, I'm done for the day. To what do I owe the pleasure of another one of your visits?" 

"Perhaps I missed the old family castle." 

Lex smirked. "Unlikely. Tell me, what have I done to disappoint you this time?" 

"Your usual indiscretions are more than enough. What have I told you about making a disgrace of the Luthors by whoring around with those boys you pick up?" 

Lionel looked pissed. Even more so than usual. Lex casually walked to the pool table and grabbed a cue. He wanted to have something to defend himself with if his father was as angry as he looked. 

"If you must know, Dad" he grated out, "I haven't been _whoring_ with anyone for quite a while now." 

"And the Kent boy?" 

"What does he have to do with it?" Lex asked carefully. 

Lionel walked over to his son and raised his hand to Lex's cheek. 

"This _obsession_ of yours is wearing a little thin, son." The word son was accompanied by a sharp blow to Lex's left cheek. 

Before Lex had a chance to straiten back up, his father spun him around pinning his right hand behind him. Forcing Lex's face onto the pool table felt, Lionel pushed his thigh against Lex's ass, pinning him against the table. 

"Let go of me!" Lex forced out, feeling the beginnings of panic. 

Lionel grabbed Lex's left wrist and pried the pool cube out of his hand. "Perhaps this time you'll learn your lesson." 

* * *

Pulling himself off the floor, Lex looked around for his scattered clothes. They were torn and stained. Since the staff had the weekend off, he could walk to his bedroom naked and get something else to put on. 

Slowly making his way up the stairs, Lex realized that he was worse off that he had thought. Besides the abuse to his ass and genitals, he felt like he had a couple cracked ribs and a sprained wrist. He was sure he had another concussion, his kidneys hurt where he'd been punched and his face felt like he'd gone a few rounds boxing. There was dried blood on his face and neck and he could feel what he hoped was just dried blood on his thighs. 

He grabbed a pair of black wool slacks and a black shirt and gingerly put them on. He couldn't stand to stay in the castle. 

Gently lowering himself into the seat of the Porsche, he hoped that Clark wasn't busy. And that he was alone. 

* * *

Lex made it halfway to the Kent's before he had to pull his car over and throw up. He was dizzy and shaking by the time he pulled into the Kent's lane. 

As he walked into the barn Lex could hear someone working inside. 

"Clark?" Lex hoped his voice didn't sound as much like a croak as he was afraid it did. 

"Lex, is that you?" Mr. Kent yelled back. 'Great' Lex thought. But his legs had had enough and he had to sit down on the barn floor. Luckily, Mr. Kent was around the corner and couldn't see him. And he sounded like he had his hands full. 

"Lex, Clark ran to town to get some things for Martha." 

"Okay." Lex called back weakly. 

'Maybe he'll think I went away.' Lex fleetingly hoped. But the shock was wearing off. He was starting to shiver and wasn't sure he could get back up; he was in so much pain. He was also pretty sure Mr. Kent didn't want to find the bane of his existence passed out on the ground in his barn. 

"Mr. Kent," Lex cleared his throat," I think I might need a little help." 

Lex heard footsteps approaching and tried to regain some dignity, but between the shaking of his hands and the rolling of his stomach he was a pathetic sight. 

"Lex!" Jonathan shouted as soon as he saw the boy. 

"Lex, look at me son." Jonathan demanded as he knelt down in front of him. Whatever in the world had gotten a hold of Lex had made a mess of him. 

Lex gritted his teeth and forced himself to sit us straighter. Of all the things Jonathan Kent thought of him, he wasn't anxious to add weak to the list. 

"Easy, son." Jonathan said as he ran his hand over Lex's scalp. And that was his undoing. How many times had he seen other boys' fathers ruffle their hair? Or had seen Jonathan do the same to Clark. Already unhappy with his sickly son, Lionel was disgusted with him after he became bald. Lex let his head fall forward. 

"I don't think I can get back up." Lex choked out. 

"Okay." Jonathan said, holding Lex by the shoulders. "I'm going to help you up." 

Lex just nodded, trying not to throw up on Mr. Kent's shirt. 

Jonathan helped Lex to his feet and pulled his uninjured arm over his shoulders. Steadying Lex by the waist, they slowly made their way up to the house. 

Jonathan brought Lex into the living room and helped him sit down on the couch. 

"Martha," Jonathan called into the next room. "I need you in here." 

Lex closed his eyes and hoped to God that this humiliation was just a nightmare. 

He opened them when he felt a soft thumb run across his forehead. She was kneeling down in front of him. 

"Lex, what happened to you?" Genuine concern in her voice. 

Lex fixed his stare on his feet. He had forgotten to put shoes on. "Nothing, I'm okay." 

Martha raised her hand to Lex's chin and forced his face up to meet hers. She looked like a mother, and it made him want to cry. 

"I got beat up." Something like the truth. "And I threw up." Oh, God. Why did he have to admit that? Wasn't he pathetic enough just being him? 

Martha rubbed his legs while she spoke. "I'll get you some crackers and ginger ale. Jon, get the first aid kit." She was gone and back at his knees in no time at all. Mr. Kent was right behind her. At least the ginger ale settled his stomach and washed the awful taste out of his mouth. 

"We need to take your shirt off now, Lex, and find out where this blood is coming from." Lex hadn't even noticed the blood soaking through the back of his shirt. 

"Where's Clark?" He asked, stalling. 

"Lex, he won't be back for a couple of hours." Jonathan said, looking down at him. "We need to get you cleaned up now and see if you need a doctor." 

Martha reached towards the top buttons of his shirt but Lex jerked back and snatched her wrists away. 'Don't let them see me; a hairless freak.' "I'm fine, really." Lex said, now visibly shaking. 

Martha pulled a hand away from Lex's grasp and ran it soothingly down his arm. "Sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" 

Lex swallowed hard and nodded, staring back down at his feet. 

They both gasped as Martha pulled his shirt off. 

"What made these cuts on your back?" Jonathan asked, sounding alarmed. 

"He had, I think..." Lex sighed and pinched his eyes shut. "speaker wire...from" oh God. "from the stereo in my office." 

Martha began cleaning the cuts on his back with a wet towel. There were also a couple on the back of his neck and head. 

"Who did this to you, Lex?" Jonathan asked. When Lex didn't answer Jonathan knew, but Martha said it. 

"Oh, Lex, how could he?" How could a woman sound so angry and still sound so kind? 

Lex leaned forward until his head rested on his knees, and quietly passed out. 

* * *

When Lex came to his forehead had been moved to Martha's shoulder as she knelt back in front of him. Jonathan was putting the last bandages on his back. 

The numbing shock was gone now. His wrist throbbed and his back made it hard to breathe. The torn tissue in his anus brought tears to his eyes and his genitals hurt so badly that he wanted to curl up into a ball. He was past the point of pride. Long past, if he was honest with himself. 

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Kent, but I think I need to lie down now." He was sheet white. 

Martha glanced over at Jonathan who nodded. "We'll get you up to the guest room." He said. 

Together they lifted Lex to his feet. They both saw the blood on the seat cushion where Lex had been sitting. Martha closed her eyes and fought back tears of her own. They carefully made their way upstairs and laid Lex down on the bed. He waited until they were gone and then rolled to his side and pulled his knees up to his chest. 

* * *

Jonathan sat down at the kitchen table while Martha poured them both cups of coffee. 

"What are we going to do with him?" Jonathan asked. 

"He's going to have to stay here for a couple of days, at least." She answered. "We can't send him home like this. And he obviously has some...more injuries. I don't know what to do about that." 

"He can rest for now. We'll see if he needs stitches later." Jonathan said, frowning. 

Just then Clark burst through the front door. "Hey, guys." He said, coming into the kitchen. "Where's Lex? I saw his Porsche out front." 

"Sit down for a minute, Clark" Martha told him gently. 

* * *

Lex woke up to find a worried looking Clark sitting in the chair by the bed. Before he could say anything Clark spoke. 

"What the hell did he do to you?" He asked. 

"Nothing, Clark. He was angry, but it's fine now." Clark looked hesitant, but didn't push it. 

"Mom says you're bleeding." Lex could see the blush spread across Clark's cheeks. "They're worried that you might need stitches. Do you...can you tell how bad you're hurt?" 

Lex sighed. Why hadn't he just stayed at home? Oh, right. He was a coward. 

"I'm torn, but I'll heal okay on my own. Incase you haven't noticed, I heal pretty quickly. Although this may take even me a few days." 

"Did he rape you, Lex?" The blush was fading fast. Now Clark looked more angry than anything. 

"No...not exactly, anyway. I blacked out a couple of times, but I'm pretty sure he only used a pool cue." Lex tried for a rueful smile, but it looked more like a grimace. Being anally fucked with a cue by his father. What a nice picture to share with Clark. 

"Was it...the first time?" Clark asked hesitantly. 

"Not exactly." Lex answered, "But I'd rather not discuss it." He saw the determined look on Clark's face. "At least not right now." 

Clark decided that it could wait. 

"Do you want to shower, or get cleaned up a little? I have some extra clothes you can change into. They might be a little big, but they're clean." 

Lex gingerly sat up and swung his legs off of the bed. "Yeah, I could use a shower." A new life. 

They made their way to the bathroom. Lex went in first and Clark followed, shutting the door after him. "Are you staying?" Lex asked; eyes fixed on the far wall. 

"I thought you might need a little help." Clark smiled at him sadly. 

Lex was already shirtless, so there was nothing left for him to do but step out of his pants. His cock was so bruised it was grotesque. He had a fleeting thought that he might never get it up again. "This isn't exactly how I thought you would first see me naked." Lex mumbled mostly to himself. 

"You've thought of me seeing you naked?" Clark asked with what looked like a smirk. 

"Huh?" Lex looked up. Had he said that out loud? "No, I just..." "It's okay Lex" Clark interrupted. "I'm just teasing you. I'm going to go grab those clothes." 

'Great' Lex thought as he stepped under the spray. Once the blood was washed off and he felt reasonably human, he shut the water off and pushed back the curtain. Clark was sitting on the toilet seat staring at the floor. He glanced up as Lex stepped out. 

"We'll get you dressed and then you can come downstairs and eat something, or just go back to bed if you need to. My mom wants to check on you though, either way." 

"I'll go downstairs, Clark. I'm actually a little hungry." 

"Mom will be happy to hear that." Clark said as he handed Lex some old sweatpants. 

* * *

Martha greeted Clark and Lex with a tight smile. "You're just in time for supper." 

Lex gingerly sat himself down at the table between Martha and Clark and across from Mr. Kent. Martha had made fried chicken and mashed potatoes, but set a bowl in front of Lex. 

"Chicken noodle. I thought you might have an easier time with soup." 

Lex wasn't sure he could keep anything more down. "Thank you, Mrs. Kent. That was very thoughtful." 

Thankfully, the Kents chatted quietly without forcing him to take part. Lex watched Clark speak easily about his day with his parents. When they finished Clark began clearing the table. 

"Why don't you go back upstairs and lie down, Lex." Mrs. Kent said gently. "You need to rest." 

He nodded and started up the stairs. Lex could hear the Kents whisper quietly and was sure they were talking about him. 

He went into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. 'What must the Kents think of me?' he wondered. If he was smart, he would sneak out after the Kents went to sleep. He could pack some bags and be back in Metropolis by morning. In a few weeks he would forget about Clark Kent, his father would make sure of that. But who was he kidding. He would stay here and imagine that he could heal. He would watch Clark for as long as he could. Clark would head of for college soon and forget all about Lex. It would be better that way. 

Lex relieved himself and was pleased to not be flushing away any blood. After one last grimace at his reflection, he walked to the spare room and lay down. Curled back up into a ball facing the wall, he was asleep in minutes. 

* * *

Martha and Jonathan started at Lex's scream. Jonathan started to rise but Martha put her hand on his arm to stop him. 

"Clark will go to him." She whispered. 

"Martha, I think Lex..." 

"I know, Jon. But I think Clark needs Lex as much as Lex needs Clark." 

"Okay, Martha. Okay." Jonathan closed his eyes, but sleep was a long time coming. 

* * *

Lex awoke to someone screaming. He was drenched in sweat and shaking. He felt a large hand touch his arm. 

"It was only a dream, Lex" Clark said with a small smile. 

"Sorry to have woken you." Lex replied, watching the shadows move across Clark's face. 

Clark sat himself on the edge of the bed and looked down at Lex. "Lex, can you tell me what happened? You're never like this." He looked worried. 

"I'll admit this hasn't been one of my better days. I had a run in with my father. He was unhappy with me, as usual. He just took it a litter further than usual." 

"Does he take it this far often?" Clark asked, glancing down the length of Lex's body. 

"Not often, but it's happened before." Lex really didn't want to get into this right now. He was laying in bed, in Clark's house, with Clark himself leaning over him, discussing his father's abuse. This was nothing like the bedroom fantasies he usually had involving the young Clark Kent. 

"What did you, I mean, why was he so upset?" Lex had to smirk a little at that. 

"What did I do? Believe it or not, this time nothing. But Dad is convinced otherwise. He thinks I have been dragging the good Luthor name through the mud again." 

"Why does he think that? What does he think you've done?" Clark wanted answers. He wanted to understand what had happened to his friend. Not just why he'd been hurt, but what could have actually brought him to their doorstep, weak and vulnerable. The Lex he knew was only blank masks and passivity. 

"I don't really want to get into this, Clark. And I don't think you really want to know." Lex replied, going for cold but only sounding tired. 

"I need you to tell me, Lex. I know that we...that I keep things from you. But this is different. I need to know." 

"You think so, Clark? Fine, but I warned you. My father thinks I'm fucking you, and he's tired of my sexual trysts. At least, the ones involving men." Lex said, his voice sounding defeated. But it was done. Clark knew, or at least had a hint. Lionel wouldn't suspect it without some sort of evidence. Clark would leave now, the Kents would kick him to the street, and Lex could go back to where he belonged. 

"You mean he did this because you're gay?" Clark exclaimed, looking abashed. It wasn't the response Lex was expecting. 

"He doesn't think that I have always done well in establishing my masculinity. Being bisexual only makes matters worse. He doesn't appreciate my _antics_." 

Clark sat for a minute, thinking. "So, do you, I mean..." Clark looked away, blushing brightly. "Do you think about me, like that?" He finished, looking back at Lex. 

Lex felt himself harden. A moderately agonizing process considering his current state. He shifted a little to better accommodate his bruised flesh. 

"Yes, Clark, I do." Might as well be blunt now. "But I won't act on it, now or ever. I respect you friendship." He paused. "In truth, it's more than respect. You're the only real friend I have ever had. I won't do anything to jeopardize it." 

"I didn't think so." Clark said, turning a small smile towards Lex. "But, Lex, I can't make the same promise. 

Lex felt his gut tighten. Though he knew it was inevitable, he had still hoped that Clark would be accepting. "I understand..." was all he could say before his throat tightened. 

Clark laid his hand gently against Lex's face. "No, you don't." Then he leaned down and brushed his lips against Lex's. It may have been the most chaste kiss of Lex's life, but he was suddenly incredibly hard. The pain caused him to gasp involuntarily and pull away. Clark was suddenly on the other side of the room. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I was careful. I didn't mean to hurt you." Clark stammered. 

"No, wait." Lex's voice was harsh, strained. 

"I thought that's what you wanted. That you wanted me. The way I wanted you. I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm so sorry, Lex." Clark rushed out. 

"No, Clark. I do." Lex spoke quickly. 

Clark took a tentative step closer. "You do? Then why? What did I do wrong? Did I hurt you?" 

"No, not intentionally, anyway. Clark, come here." Clark walked the rest of the way over to the bed. "Sit down, please." Clark sat back down on the edge of the bed. Lex took his hand and gingerly laid it over his groin. 

"See? I want you very much. Probably more than you know. I'm just a little sore. Being hard hurts. Literally, not figuratively." Lex said with a rue smile. 

Lex had never seen Clark turn so red. "God, Lex, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Lex had to chuckle at that. 

"Not anything I can handle right now. But I must admit, I'm surprised. I was pretty sure you were strait." 

"So was I until I met you. Then, not so much. I just never really knew how to say anything." Clark grinned down on him. "I'd like to kiss you again some time. Maybe when you're a little more up to it." 

"No pun intended, right." Lex smiled back. "I'd like that, but I'm not so sure about your parents. Especially your dad. I might end up in worse shape if he thought I was seducing his son." And there it was. The real crux of the matter. He was pretty sure Jonathan Kent could accept Clark's sexuality. But with a Luthor? He had to face it. Lex wasn't so great at winning fatherly approval. 

"You might be surprised, Lex. But for now, I had better let you get back to sleep." Clark leaned over to kiss Lex once more. It was meant to be another chaste kiss, but he couldn't help but tough his tongue to Lex's scar. He had spent too many nights thinking about what it would feel like. But at the brush of his tongue, Lex grabbed Clark by the hair and plunged into Clark's mouth. When he finally let go they were both out of breath and Lex was shaking. 

"You're right, I better get some rest." Lex's voice was harsh with arousal. Clark stood up and made his way to the door, pausing once to look back at Lex before he left. Lex turned again towards the wall and willed away his suddenly raging libido. Soon enough, as the pain subsided exhaustion took over and he fell asleep. 

* * *

"I can't even imagine what excuse Lionel had for doing this to his son." Lex heard Jonathan saying to Martha as he walked down to the kitchen the next morning. After last night, he wanted a chance with Clark more than ever. But he knew that the Kents would never approve. Martha would look at him with disapproval and Jonathan with disgust. Lex saw Clark sitting at the table and decided it was best for Clark to see the impossibility of it now. Best for him to face it as well. 

"Oh, my disgracing the Luthor name is always enough." Lex said as he entered the room. 

Jonathan hesitated. He sees the good in Lex. And he knows this boy wants to do the right thing. But he wasn't blind. Lex has done some pretty terrible things in the past. "And how did you disgrace the Luthor name?" Jonathan asked wearily. Martha stood behind him, looking apprehensive. 

Lex lifted his chin, almost defiantly, and looked Jonathan strait in the eye. "By being a fag." He replied, and waited for the inevitable. 

Jonathan saw the ramrod strait shoulders and lifted chin of the obstinate young man in front of him. But he also saw the eyes of a boy barely older than his own. Lex, for all he tried to hide it, looked like a scared animal caught in a trap. The corner of Lex's eye twitched, and Jonathan could tell that Lex was fighting the desire to flinch away as though he expected to be hit. Looking at the bruises on his face, he probably did. It made his heart ache. 

'How could any father be so cruel?' Jonathan took two steps forward and grabbed the Lex by the neck and back, pulling him against his shoulder. "There is nothing about you that a father, that _I_ wouldn't be proud of. That I _am_ proud of." 

For an instant Lex stiffened, ready to run. But Jonathan moved his hand to the back of Lex's head, and there was no harshness, no desire to cause pain. Lex just broke. After all these years, he could do nothing else. 

As the sobs racked his body, he fell to his knees, but Jonathan stayed right with him. Martha and Clark quietly made their way to the back door looking for a few chores to keep them busy. Jonathan rocked slightly and rubbed his back as Lex sobbed. All he could do was hold on until the storm had passed. 

After a couple of minutes Lex calmed down and pulled back. He wiped his eyes on his shirtsleeve and carefully looked up at Jonathan. 

Jonathan had never seen such a look of humiliation in someone's eyes. He clapped Lex gently on the shoulder and said, "Sometimes we all have to fall apart a little. It's the only way we can get back together after a bad time. I had a few of those times when Martha and I were trying to have a baby." 

Lex had never heard a better platitude, and that was saying a lot. He hated Mr. Kent's platitudes. Of course, they usually seemed to work against him. 

Jonathan helped Lex to his feet. "We better get going on breakfast not that we've chased Martha out of her kitchen." 

Lex cleared his through and asked, "What can I do?" 

As Jonathan handed him some eggs and a bowl, Clark and Martha reappeared. Martha kissed Lex quickly on the cheek and told the boys, "Why don't you guys go feed the chickens while my husband and I get breakfast done." 

"Sure, Mom." Clark said as he threw his arm around Lex's shoulder and pulled him towards the door. 

"We'll only be a couple of minutes, Mrs. Kent." Lex promised her over his shoulder. 

"It's Martha, Lex." She told him with a smile. 

"Okay, Martha then." Lex smiled back, glanced at Clark and smiled brighter. Jonathan wasn't his father. And this felt like home. 


End file.
